


Moments

by Piranha_Do_Nilo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piranha_Do_Nilo/pseuds/Piranha_Do_Nilo
Summary: Little stories that may or may not connect, from small moments of this ineffable couple.Story available on wattpad and spirit!Available in Portuguese.





	1. Somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first one-shot from GO and my first English fanfic, I hope you enjoy, do not wait for atts because creativity is not programmed :)

The melodic song was echoing through Bentley's radio, which was parked on top of a hill in the roadside, the doors were carefree open because it's funny to explain, the passengers are in the roof of the car. After almost the end of the human world, the feeling of being aimlessly toke over Crowley and Aziraphale in an unexpected way, after all, the way they are used to live it's just over, after six thousand years living under pressure with heaven and hell, plus the years of frustration with the possible end of the human world they care so much about like ashes in the wind, brought the question: what comes next?

The stars beginning to shine in the sky made Crowley sigh, he always loved admiring the stars, even now when they're so far away. Aziraphale was just enjoying the moment and noted in the details how already happened little changes after the ''we are on our side'' happen, the side of humanity. The Aziraphale jacket was thrown in the backseat next to Crowley's blazer, his bowtie undone hanging around his neck and his sleeves of his shirt rolled up, literally the messiest in years. The demon was already without his glasses, that had been thrown with another 15 pairs in the glove compartment, he was laying down staring the sky while Aziraphale was staring the wine bottle.

-Shouldn't we prepare for something? - the soft voice of the angel drew the attention of Crowley.

-You say relative to heaven and hell?

-Well, I don't believe they will be quiet for too long, after all, we don't know if the boy Adam still has his powers, he's the antichrist.

-I think we can leave these things like they are now.

-Sooner or later we going to be bored, we don't have orders to follow anymore, and you going to get sick of me.

-I never will get sick of you angel.

Aziraphale was speechless, briefly embarrassed and with rosy cheeks from the wine, in the last few days, Crowley was more sensible than ever, and the angel was more insecure than ever. The demon rises up taking the wine from the angel, who just observed.

-Maybe we should take a vacation.

-Vacation? To where?

-We can just go out, we don't have any explanation to anybody, and the human world is evolving really fast, there's so much to discover.

-Sounds wonderful my dear boy.

A few seconds of silence were followed for another familiar song to both: good old fashioned. Aziraphale laughed that way that always mesmerized Crowley.

-What's it angel?

-This song seems to speak about us, don't you think?

-Maybe.

Crowley stares Aziraphale trying to be serious, but couldn't contain a smile. The angel laughed again and tipped his head against Crowley's shoulder, who embracing Aziraphale.


	2. Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Glad to bring one more shot! I've seen this idea in some places but wanted to make it my own soft way!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and hope you are all alive after this pure dose of softness XD
> 
> See you soon my angels s2

Today Crowley seemed especially happy, finally he managed to boot Aziraphale's attention out of the books, how he has done that? One of the favorite books of the angel has turned into a movie. As expected, both were in Crowley's flat since the bookshop didn't have a television, although it was part of the charm of Aziraphale his ''vintage'' taste.  
Crowley had left Aziraphale in the living room while he went to prepare tea, and although Aziraphale was being overjoyed as usual, he seems bothered for something, which did make the demon worried, thinking if he maybe has done something or let something pass while the water was boiling. Returning to the living room, for a few seconds, he capt a pain expression before Aziraphale notice his presence opening a smile:  
-There's something wrong angel?  
Crowley questioned putting the teacups in the center table, he sat down next to Aziraphale, who sighed:  
-Nothing my dear, just a backache that doesn't pass, don't know what could be...  
Crowley automatically realizes what's going on and couldn't avoid a laugh, receiving a sulky look of Aziraphale:  
-What? What are you laughing at?  
-Come here angel.  
Crowley takes Aziraphale hand and took him to the garden room where's a good empty space, then snap his fingers making soft pillows appear on the floor, with prints of clouds and fire.  
-Sit down angel!  
Aziraphale obeyed without understanding, he found funny how the plants seem less scared, maybe because of his angelic presence, or they're just watching quietly:  
-Right... - Crowley spoke sitting down behind Aziraphale who started to feel nervous with the approach. - Now, open your wings.  
Now everything makes sense, Aziraphale slowly stretched his wings feeling automatically a relief making him sigh, he didn't think that the backache could be linked with the wings:  
-When you tould me about this, I assumed that you didn't think that if you didn't take care of your wings, they may curl, you should get them out more often angel.  
-I'm sorry my dear boy, I really wasn't thought about this...  
-Look, I'm gonna comb your feathers, you may feel tickles in a few places...  
-Go ahead.  
Aziraphale smiled feeling Crowley's hands delicately passing trough his feathers, as he felt a comb, probably one more demonic miracle. It seems that more closely to the spine, more sensible Aziraphale became, cuz when Crowley arrived in that area, the angel couldn't repress a few laughs that seemed to infect the surrounding plants, that stretched  
more close to the angel, almost like they want to hug him.  
Crowley was grateful that nobody is paying attention to his happiness to spending some peaceful time with his angel, a few times he laughed too. When finished, he admired his work while Aziraphale stretched his wings, now feeling more light, a few feathers have fallen, and Crowley gather them to keep for him, he couldn't think about throwing away or anything like that, after all, they belong to Aziraphale:  
-Thank you my dear boy, this was wonderful. - he delicately turned around, keeping close to Crowley.  
-Anytime angel, just ask next time. - Crowley bent over kissing the angel's forehead.  
-I can return the favor, my dear.  
Crowley stare at the shining blue eyes, spend some time having Aziraphale's full attention? How to say no to this?  
-I would love angel.  
Aziraphale smiled like a child gaining a candy, and after heat up again the tea that has been forgotten in the living room, Aziraphale spend a long time taking care of Crowley's wings, keeping the fallen feathers for him, after all, what else he could do with them? They belong to his best friend.


End file.
